le vrai potentiel
by fryskette-chan
Summary: pendant le match entre Too et Seirin pendant la Winter cup, le bleuté a mal, ses coéquipiers ne s'en rendent pas compte mais ceux de la Génération, oui. futur AkaKuro, KiAo, MidoTaka et MuraHimu. attention : mention de scènes de violence, peut être de viol (à voir). Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient pas.
1. Chapter 1

Le vrai potentiel

Chapitre 1 : le début de la fin

alors que seirin dispute son match de la winter cup contre Too sous l'oeil attentif de chacun des membres de la Génération des miracles et leurs équipes respectives, un des joueurs sur le terrain souffre en silence, quoi de plus facile pour le joueur fantôme. Kuroko fait passe après passe faisant abstraction de sa douleur au poignet.

il se remémora la première fois qu'il avait eu cette douleur, sur le coup, il avait cru à un simple faux mouvement en faisant le dribble invisible mais il n'y avait pas vraiment cru lui même, il savait qu'en faisant une technique pareil, son poignet, non se corrigea-t-il, tout son corps, ne supporterait plus longtemps ce rythme que l'équipe de Seirin l'obligeait à tenir. non pas qu'ils l'obligent à proprement parlé mais pour kuroko joué avec eux lui demandait plus d'efforts que lorsqu'il jouait à Teiko, étant dû au fait que son actuelle équipe ne possédait pas de « lumière » aussi forte que dans la génération. ces douleurs avaient augmentées à la suite du match contre Kirisaki Daichi dont les joueurs, suivant les ordres de leur capitaine, ce démon de Hanamiya, lui avaient donnés des coups.

il se rendit alors compte que les autres joueurs de son équipe, notamment Kagami et la coach, n'avaient même pas remarqués les grimaces que faisait le jeune joueur en utilisant ses différentes techniques. il commençait à se dire que son équipe ne s'intéressait pas à lui et cela le blessait encore plus que la douleur physique.

c'est la voix de la coach qui sorti kuroko de ses pensées alors qu'elle venait de demander un temps mort, conséquence de la mauvaise posture de son équipe. lorsque tout les joueurs furent assit, elle posa cette question cruciale pour la suite du match :

 **\- est ce que l'un d'entre vous a quelque chose à proposer comme stratégie à adopter ?**

tous secouèrent la tête négativement sauf kuroko qui réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vague. remarquant cela - on ne sait comment d'un seul coup, ils le virent - tous se tournèrent vers lui et hyuga posa la question qui travaillait les jeunes **« tu as une idée, kuroko ? »**. kuroko releva la tête avec cette pensée _« peu importe mon corps, je doit tout faire pour que seirin gagne »_ et dit à haute voix **« mhm, oui je pense que « cette technique » peut marchée »**. à la façon dont le bleuté dit cela, les autres surent de quoi le petit joueur parlait. ils eurent un sourire diabolique sans plus faire attention à la tête du fantôme, _« ils ne me regarde même pas »_ constate froidement le bleuté néanmoins il y a un éclat de douleur que seulement certaines personnes sont capables de voir et ces personnes sont ses anciens coéquipiers, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima et Akashi.

* * *

ce dernier regarda vers le banc, en marmonnant **« kuroko, qu'est tu en train de faire ? »**.

* * *

retour sur le terrain, alors que Aomine et ses coéquipiers pensaient que kuroko ne pouvait plus rien faire, Izuki disparut sous les yeux de Imayoshi, tous - du terrain jusque dans les gradins - sont surprit, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau mouvement du joueur à la vision de l'aigle, il s'agit du dribble fantôme de kuroko. momoï est bouche bée devant cet exploit, les prodiges écarquillent leurs yeux.

aomine, remarquant que son meilleur ami est plus blafarde qu'à son habitude, regarde vers les gradins et capte le regard perçant de son ancien capitaine, Akashi. il lance des éclaires et lorsque le bleu suit son regard, c'est sur le banc de seirin qu'il atterrit. alors c'est à cause d'eux que son Tetsu est si pâle. il bout de l'intérieur.

kuroko saisissant le regard noir du bleu, se rapproche de lui, et murmure :

 **\- arrête de les regarder de cette manière, c'est moi qui ai choisit de le faire, je ferai tout pour faire gagner seirin.**

 **\- kuroko, tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? tu donne de ta personne pour une équipe qui ne te regarde que lorsqu'ils ont besoin de toi** , fulmine Aomine.

le bleuté, choqué d'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre les conclusions aux quelles il était arrivé, lança un regard dénuer d'émotions. malgré tout on peut distinguer une guerre intérieur qui fait rage.

* * *

kise fixe depuis un moment kuroko sur le terrain, il semble perplexe. quelque chose de bizarre dans le comportement de kurokocchi. le jaune fronce les sourcils, pourquoi aominecchi et kurokocchi se dispute discrètement sur le terrain. il se dit que le bleu a encore dit quelque chose de blessant au plus petit.

tandis que le jaune arrive à cette conclusion, murasakibara, mangeant des sucreries comme à son habitude, soupire, ce qui étonne himuro.

 **\- que ce passe t-il atsuchi ? tu n'as plus de friandises ?**

 **\- muro-chin, kuro-chin est tout pale, c'est pas bon.**

himuro, intrigué, se tourne de nouveau vers le terrain pour voir le joueur fantôme. effectivement celui ci est vraiment … blanc, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. mais aucun de seirin ne s'en préoccupe alors que le joueur de touou semble inquiet. Était-ce également de l'inquiétude chez murasakibara à l'instant ?

himuro avait rencontré la génération miracle lors d'un match, qu'il avait regardé peu après être revenu des états-unis, et à cette époque, fasciné par leur jeu, il était devenu assez proche de tetsuya, étant le moins effrayant des joueurs de la génération. et lorsqu'il avait apprit que la génération se séparait dans différentes écoles il avait choisit Yosen, équipe défensive donc ses attaques seraient remarquées et aussi parce que le géant de la GM y allait. la réaction du violet mit le jeune homme dans le même état.

 **\- mais quel imbécile ce kuroko !**

 **\- que ce passe t-il mido-chin ?** , demande Takao au joueur à coté de lui, qui faisait jouait avec un pingouin entre ses mains, l'objet chanceux du jour.

 **\- kuroko force trop avec une équipe comme celle de seirin, il ne devrait pas** , répond de façon énigmatique le vert.

suite à la réponse de son coéquipier, takao sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, tourne la tête vers le terrain et observe attentivement le petit joueur. **« je ne vois rien qui cloche chez lui »** mais à y regarder de plus près, le bleuté se frotte par moment les bras comme lorsqu'on à une démangeaison.

* * *

de retour sur le terrain, kuroko a mal, de plus en plus mal, mais il continu. après que le ballon fut récupéré par seirin, aomine dévie la balle qui va sortir, il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte, alors kuroko se jette dessus et la renvoi sur le terrain.

cependant il est emporté par son élan et envoyé hors du terrain et va percuter un panneau publicitaire. manque de chance, sa main entre en contact avec le sol violemment. sa tête aussi frappe le sol et il commence à avoir la vision parsemée de points noir. lorsqu'il recouvre la vue, il remarque kagami en train de sauter pour dunker, il marque, tout les joueurs de seirin le félicite, aucun n'a remarqué kuroko à terre.

le bleuté se relève tant bien que mal, tanguant sur ses jambes, il tourne suite à la violence du choc entre le sol et sa tête mais ce qui lui fait le plus mal c'est de voir que lorsque teppei était blessé sur le terrain, tous s'inquiétait pour lui alors que lui, personne n'a même remarqué qu'il était au sol. il se tient le poignet, il est tordu dans le mauvais sens, il lui fait extrêmement mal mais il ne peut pas laissé l'équipe alors il sert les dents et le remet droit, une larme de douleur perle au coin de ses yeux mais il ne laisse rien paraitre. _« de toute_ _façon_ _, personne ne remarquera que j'ai mal donc on va faire comme ça. »_

il rejoint alors les joueurs noirs et ceux ci lui demande où il était passé et lui disent qu'il aurait pu aidé pour cette action, que kagami a tout fait tout seul.

le petit hoche la tête mais dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse mêlée à de la colère fait rage.

* * *

pendant l'action, aomine s'était arrêté de jouer pour regarder le petit joueur à terre et les autres de la génération s'étaient levés, effrayé de ce qui pourrait arrivé à leur bébé.

 **\- kurokocchi !** crie kise. **mais pourquoi personne ne va l'aider, ils ne voient pas qu'il est à terre ?**

 **\- chest pas bon du tout cha,** marmonne le violet en mangeant une friandise.

 **\- mhm, seirin a signé son arrêt de mort,** réfléchit midorima en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez de sa main droite bandée.

 **\- tetsuya, pourquoi te faire mal pour une équipe pareil ?** siffla le capitaine.

* * *

 **\- oy, tetsu, arrête tu veux** , souffle Aomine en s'approchant du bleuté, tu veux finir en pièces ?

 **\- aomine-kun, je ferai tout pour que seirin gagne ce tournoi !** répond alors le jeune joueur en lançant un regard bleu azur brulant de determination.

l'as de touou fut légèrement prit au dépourvu devant ce regard qu'il avait rarement vu chez son ancienne ombre.

le match reprend et tout de suite kuroko utilise son vanishing drive pour passer aomine et passer la balle à l'as de son équipe qui marque par un dunk sans rencontrer plus de résistance que ça.

 **\- c'est pas trop tôt, tu aurai pu faire des passes comme celle-la depuis le début du match !** siffla kagami en passant à coté de son ombre.

celui ci se retourna vers sa _lumière_ , le fusillant du regard. pour la première fois depuis le début du match, on pu lire, jusque dans la tribune, une expression blessée sur le visage du fantôme.

* * *

\- mhm, alors tetsuya, tu te rend compte maintenant que cette équipe ne se préoccupe aucunement de toi, dit Akashi en regardant fixement la petite ombre qui se tourna vers lui.

Kuroko sentant le regard de son ancien capitaine se retourna, il y lu facilement ce que le joueur au yeux hétérochrome pensait, il hocha la tête, lui accordant son consentement muet. Voyant cela, le rouge laissa échapper un sourire satisfait.

* * *

La suite du match se fit de plus en plus dure pour kuroko, le misdirection overflow ne marchant plus. Apres qu'izuki se soit fait contré par aomine en tentant d'utiliser l'overflow, la coach demanda un temps mort. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que leur jeune joueur peinait à revenir au banc. La coach prit alors la parole :

 **\- bon, kuroko, tu sors. Tu est inutile si tes techniques ne marchent pas.**

le bleuté baissa la tête, _« inutile, bien sur que je suis inutile, je suis tellement faible »_.

 **\- kagami pourra surement plus contenir aomine si il n'y a pas kuroko** , réfléchit la coach.

Le dit joueur releva soudainement la tête à cette phrase. Choqué, kuroko regarda les autres joueurs de _so_ _n_ équipe. Ils acquiesçait tous à ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

Alors il était inutile mais en plus c'était mieux quand il n'était pas là. Kuroko rabaissa sa tête en regardant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Son manque de présence s'accentua encore plus et si on regardait sans chercher à le voir fortement il était invisible.

Aomine, pendant ce temps mort, n'écouta absolument pas se que disait son entraineur et Momoï. Il regardait les expressions sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il le vit passer par la fatigue, le choque, la résignation et de nouveau le choque. Il le vit ensuite disparaître et si il ne le connaissait pas si bien il l'aurait perdu de vu. Mais qu'avait donc bien pu dire cette maudite coach à son protégé.

Les autres de la Génération eurent la même réaction.

Cependant le match reprit, seirin mené par 69 à 50 dans la moitié du troisième quart temps.

Kuroko resté sur le banc, ne regardait plus le match. Il fixait le parquet et remuant dans sa tête toutes les dernières paroles de ses soi-disant amis.

Est-il si inutile que cela ? Pourquoi a t-il un corps aussi faible ? Tout recommence comme à l'époque du collège, lorsque aomine l'a laissé suite à l'augmentation de sa force, il se souvient encore de l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il lui a dit « le seul capable de me battre c'est moi-même ».

Kagami peut-il être plus fort quand son ombre n'est pas là ?

L'ombre ne sert-elle à rien à sa lumière ?

Sans l'ombre, il devient un joueur capable de rivaliser avec la lumière.

Ni kagami ni Aomine n'ont besoin de lui, il ne sert à rien.

A t-il plus sa place que lui dans la Génération des miracles ?

Le petit joueur, en se posant cette question, sent son coeur se serrer comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine, il a mal, sa respiration se bloque. Pourquoi doit il être si faible ? Il ne sert strictement à rien ! _Je n'ai pas ma place aux cotés de ces personnes si douées_. Ces pensées tournent en boucle dans son esprit. Sa respiration se fait plus douloureuse, crise de panique, il penche encore plus la tête, il met la serviette, qu'il avait précédemment mit sur son cou, au dessus de sa tête pour cacher son visage et la détresse qui devait si lire.

* * *

Cependant c'était sans compté sur ses amis de la génération, sa famille. Ils pouvaient tous voir la détresse dans laquelle cette fichue équipe de seirin avait mit leur bébé.

Ils se regardèrent. Akashi sortit de l'ombre pour confier le soin, par un regard chargé d'électricité qui disait « c'est un ordre », à Kise de réconforter leur petit.

Chacun des membres ayant vu le regard du capitaine de Rakuzan frissonna.

 **« Pourquoi doit il être si effrayant, j'y serai aller de toute façon, pas besoin de me l'ordonner »** marmonna le Jaune. Il sentit un regard sur lui et tournant la tête, il rencontra à nouveau le regard de son ancien capitaine. Celui-ci faisait froid dans le dos. Kise déglutit difficilement et se mit à descendre les escaliers menant au terrain.

* * *

Pendant cet échange entre les joueurs qui n'étaient pas sur le terrain, Aomine fulminait littéralement de rage en voyant que personne dans l'équipe de Seirin n'avait remarqué la terrible détresse dont son ami était victime.

Il vit ensuite kise s'approcher du banc de seirin, une aura meurtrière et rassurante à la fois l'entourait, la première à l'intention de seirin et la seconde pour le plus petit joueur, afin de ne pas l'effrayer et de le mettre en confiance.

Le joueur de Kaijo s'approcha de kuroko, celui ci ne le regarda pas mais il avait senti la présence rassurante de son ami.

La coach de seirin ayant remarquée l'approche du jaune, tourna la tête pour voir pourquoi il était là et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua l'état de son plus petit joueur. Elle poussa un cri, celui-ci attira l'attention des équipes.

Hyuga en voyant à peine kuroko comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, de même pour kiyochi et Izuki. Cependant lorsque kagami vit l'état de son ami, il n'esquissa pas un geste pour aller le voir, se contentant de soupirer.

Cette réaction redit furieux Aomine, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais retint de mettre son poing dans la figure de celui qui avait rendu son Tetsu comme ça, il ne voulait pas encore plus envenimer la situation.

Riko s'approcha de son joueur mais comme celui-ci ne réagissait aucunement à ses appels, elle regarda le temps restant, ouf plus que 40 secondes dans le troisième quart temps. Elle vit également que kise s'agenouillait devant kuroko, demandant l'autorisation (il l'aurait quand même aidé même sans son accord) d'un mouvement de tête. Elle répondit positivement à cette demande.

Le jaune, une fois devant le bleuté, lui prit les mains qu'il avait fermement plaquées sur ses oreilles et les prit dans une de ses propres mains tandis que l'autre relevait sa tête.

 **\- kurokocchi, kurokocchi…** il marqua une pose lorsqu'il vit le jeune réagir. **Calme toi.**

 **\- kise, … qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** , demande difficilement kuroko.

 **\- akashicchi, midorimacchi, aominecchi, murasakibaracchi et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi, voilà pourquoi je suis ici. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas kuroko ?** demande kise soudain très sérieux.

 **\- je ne sers à rien dans cette équipe, ma sois disant lumière ne s'occupe même pas de moi, kise ! Je suis une ombre, je ne suis pas invisible. kagami n'a pas besoin de moi** , répéta kuroko

 **\- kurokocchi, détend toi. Si il ne s'occupe pas de toi, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas, tout comme cette équipe qui ne s'est pas rendu compte de tes souffrances. NOUS, nous aurions tout de suite vu ce qui t'arrivait.**

 **\- kagami peut se battre seul face à aomine, cela ne signifie t-il pas qu'il a plus sa place que moi dans la générations des miracle !** Crie t-il assez fort pour que les membres des deux équipes ainsi que les membres de la dite génération entendent.

Un visage choqué puis en colère est visible sur chacun des génies du basketball. Puis, dans un même mouvement, sans s'être concertés avant, ils se lèvent et se précipitent vers le terrain, même le violet d'habitude si lent.

Kise, lui, sert les dents en entendant cette réplique de son petit joueur. Comment peut-il penser cela. Il le gifle de toutes ses forces. Le bruit retentit dans le gymnase.

Le bleuté fixe le jaune qui, d'ordinaire si gentil et relaxé, lance des éclaires à l'ombre. Il entend ensuite des bruits de pas se dirigé vers lui.

 **\- tetsuya** , rugit Akashi en prenant la place de kise après avoir fait s'écarter tout ceux autour. **Je t'interdit de dire cela ! Tu es surement celui qui mérite le plus de faire partie de la Génération.**

 **\- Aka-chin a raison, kuro-chin** , renchérit très sérieusement murasakibara derrière leur ancien capitaine. **Tu veux des bonbons ?**

 **\- Atsuchi, arrête avec ces friandises, tu vas être malade.**

 **\- mais … mais je ne suis bon à rien, je suis faible. Je n'existe pas et mon équipe est meilleur quand je ne suis pas sur le terrain.**

Quelques larmes coulent le long du visage pâle et Akashi les essuie d'un geste tendre, cela étonne énormément les autres joueurs et fait apparaitre un sourire sur le beau visage du bleuté.

 **\- Tetsuya, écoute bien ce que je vais dire et met le toi dans le crâne.** Il marque une pause. **Tu es la personne la plus importante pour toute la génération, tu es celui qui nous permettait d'être ensemble à teiko et j'espère que cela pourra être à nouveau le cas. Si tu pense vraiment être inutile à cette équipe qui t'a trahit, tu n'as qu'à rester sur ce banc et observer la fin du match.**

 **\- je suis important pour vous ?**

Tour à tour, les membres de la génération des miracles levèrent les yeux au ciel et soupirèrent. Comment cet tête bleue peut penser un seul instant qu'il n'est pas important à leurs yeux.

Le troisième quart temps vient de terminer, Aomine qui était rester sur le bord du terrain en attendant la fin, s'approche et le rouge lui laisse la place. Il regarde kuroko et le sert fort dans ses bras. Il lui chuchote :

 **\- tu sais, je pense que sans toi, Seirin ne vaut strictement rien. Tu es un membre à part entière de la GM et tu es le seul qui permet à cette équipe de gagner.**

 **\- merci les amis, je me sens mieux maintenant.**

 **\- montre nous ce que tu vaut, Tetsu. Prouve à cette équipe que tu fais partie de la GM sans trop forcer biensûr.**

 **\- après le match, tetsuya, tu viendra me voir, il faut faire quelque chose pour ton poignet.**

 **\- Aomine** , souffle kuroko pour ne pas se faire entendre de Seirin. **Même si Seirin me prend pour un inutile, je vais tout faire pour te battre !**

 **\- d'accord mais ne force pas.** Aomine ébouriffe les cheveux bleu. **Voilà le tetsu que j'aime !**

Puis les deux joueurs se séparent et ceux qui ne jouent pas retournent dans les tribunes. Le match va reprendre, le bleuté va voir Riko pour lui dire de le faire entrer.

Au regard déterminé de Kuroko, la coach l'y autorise. Le cinq titulaire de chaque équipe retourne sur le terrain.

Kuroko, à la surprise de tous, demande à kagami de lui laisser la place pour marquer Aomine. Le rouge est perplexe mais consent à faire comme le veut le joueur _inutile_.

 **\- tetsu, que fais tu ?** Murmure un aomine surprit.

 **\- Daiki-chan, je vais me donner à fond pour montrer à cette équipe que je ne suis pas un bon à rien** , répond avec un grand sourire kuroko.

À l'entente du nom utilisé par le bleuté et son ton, le bleu sursaute et observe attentivement son ancienne ombre. Celui-ci lui fait face, il est dans la même position que lui.

La tension est à son comble alors que le match va reprendre, quelque chose à changé depuis tout à l'heure. Le comportement de kuroko est bizarre. Il regarde aomine avec un grand sourire, lui d'habitude si réservé et impassible.

* * *

Fin chapitre 1, à suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews cela m'a fait très plaisir de même que ceux qui ont mit en favori et suivent mon histoire. effectivement après avoir lu la fiction de the "the generation of miracles : us", j'ai vu la ressemblance et j'en suis désolé pour l'auteur mais je n'ai fait que suivre mon imagination et ai prit l'inspiration sur quelques fics en anglais et les épisodes de la série. en tout cas, je peux vous dire que la suite (à partir du chapitre ci-dessous) ne sera plus du tout la même.

Chapitre 2 : réels capacités

 _La tension est à son comble alors que le match va reprendre, quelque chose à changé depuis tout à l'heure. Le comportement de kuroko est bizarre. Il regarde aomine avec un grand sourire, lui d'habitude si réservé et impassible._

* * *

 **\- Daiki-chan, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas affrontés !** Cria kuroko, se qui étonna fortement ses coéquipiers et fit frissonner Aomine.

 **\- Tetsu, tu ne devrai pas faire cela.** Répondit le bleu en jetant des regards vers les gradins où s'étaient arrêtés d'un même mouvement tout les membres de la génération des miracles.

* * *

du coté des gradin :

 **\- mhm, tetsuya a trouvé un moyen de se détacher de cette fichue équipe mais à quel prix.** Constata Akashi en réfléchissant au choix de son joueur fantôme.

 **\- mais comment kurokocchi peut il faire cela sans avoir de lumière suffisamment forte dans son équipe ? Et c'est pas dangereux pour lui ?** Pleurnicha kise.

 **\- il n'a peut être pas de lumière dans son équipe mais il en a une sur le terrain.** Répondit le tsundere en remontant ses lunettes. **Et cette lumière n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est son ancienne lumière. L'ombre se retourne contre sa lumière !**

 **\- akashicchi, tu as une idée de ce que ça va donner ?**

 **\- j'en ai une idée mais elle reste à confirmer, Ryota.**

* * *

sur le banc de seirin :

la coach se demande pourquoi kuroko a voulu être contre aomine. Ce peut-il que le joueur invisible ai une solution à l'impasse dans laquelle son équipe est en ce moment.

Elle regarde alors plus attentivement l'expression de son joueur et un frisson d'effroi lui parcours le dos.

 _Il ne s'agit pas du kuroko qu'elle connaît, non, personne dans l'équipe de Seirin ne la jamais vu comme cela_.

Son expression, ce sourire carnassier, ne correspondent pas au joueur impassible dont les pensées sont impénétrables.

* * *

kagami, lui, se demandai comment il allait faire pour affronter le joueur bleu si son _ombre_ lui prenait sa place pour le marquer. Il en voulait au bleuté mais en même temps il était curieux de voir ce que pouvait faire kuroko.

L'expression sur son visage montrait qu'il était très concentré sur le déroulement futur du match. Il sentait l'atmosphère s'alourdir à mesure que les 2 anciens coéquipiers se fixaient, analysant l'autre.

Il suivi le regard d'aomine qui se dirigeait par moment vers les gradins. Il y vit le capitaine cinglé qui regardait avec sérieux la scène sur le terrain. Le géant violet continuai de manger un chocobon qu'il venait d'acheter au distributeur mais regardait tout de même vers le terrain lui aussi, ce qui est un signe de grande attention de sa part. Le turbulant jaune sautillait sur place, un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Quant au vert, il regardait avec autant d'attention qu'Akashi.

* * *

retour sur le terrain

tension à son comble, chaque joueur sachant que quelque chose se préparait entre les 2 anciens membres de la génération des miracles.

Le coup de sifflet de reprise est effectué, cependant aucun des joueurs ne bougent puis imayoshi fait une passe à son as et c'est ainsi que ça commence.

Kuroko, sans même regarder autre chose que sa lumière, intercepte la passe dans un même mouvement que aomine avait amorcé pour réceptionner celle-ci. Le ballon fut déviée pour atterrir dans les mains de kiyochi sous le panier de touou, celui ci marqua. Tout cela sans que kuroko n'ai décroché les yeux de Aomine.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux devant la manière dont son meilleur ami avait mit à contribution sa lumière. Cela pourrait être très utile pour d'autres matchs. Mais pour le moment, il sont l'un contre l'autre alors il ne faut pas s'extasier devant les prouesses du petit mais néanmoins impressionnant joueur. Il se concentra donc à nouveau pour parer les nouvelles aptitudes du bleuté.

 **\- pas mal tetsu,** s'exclama t-il. **Mais ça utilise beaucoup tes poignets, non ?**

 **\- Daiki-chan, tu ferai mieux de te préoccuper de toi en cet instant,** sourit son interlocuteur.

Aomine tiqua à nouveau au surnom ridicule que lui donnait tetsu. Il était énervé, ça allait déménager.

La remise en jeu se fit pour son équipe avec Sakurai qui envoya la balle sur Imayoshi qui la remit sur Aomine qui, cette fois, la réceptionna.

Cependant Kuroko avait suivi tout les mouvements du bleu, ce qui l'étonna. Il se repositionne donc pour lui faire face. Enfin, il se décide à passer à l'attaque, il effectue des mouvements extrêmement rapides pour passer le jeune joueur mais celui-ci reproduit exactement les même mouvements. Comment peut il suivre les acrobaties d'Aomine ? On a l'impression de voir un seul joueur face à son reflet dans le miroir.

* * *

du coté de la kiseki no sedai :

 **\- akashicchi comment fait kurokocchi pour aller aussi vite et surtout pourquoi j'ai l'impression de voir deux aominecchi ?** Demanda Kise.

 **\- Ryota, tu viens toi même de répondre à ta question.**

 **\- hein, comment ça ?** Demande le jaune sceptique.

 **\- imbécile, tu sais que Kuroko est l'ombre de la lumière donc Kuroko est littéralement devenu l'ombre de Aomine,** explique patiemment Midorima.

 **\- bien analysé Shintaro,** dit Akashi. **Tetsuya, au lieu d'utiliser son manque de présence pour se cacher derrière Taiga, il utilise celle de Daiki pour être comme une vraie ombre, reproduisant ses moindres mouvements sans réfléchir. Cependant cette technique comporte des risques comme celui de diminuer fortement l'endurance du joueur, ainsi que le fait que Tetsuya a dû s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres sans « harnais de sécurité », c'est pour cela que sa personnalité a quelque peut changée. Il va être dur pour Tetsuya de revenir dans la lumière mais je fais confiance à Daiki pour le ramener. Notre petit joueur a prit une décision extrême et il est grand temps qu'il revienne vers nous avant qu'il ne se perde.**

Son explication terminé le capitaine de la GdM se retourne vers le terrain et vers son compagnon. Il est inquiet mais ne le montre pas car si lui est inquiet, comment serait les autres notamment un certain pleurnicheur jaune. Celui- ci est déjà tout stressé alors il ne faut pas en rajouter ou alors il ne répondrait plus de rien, il serait même capable d'aller chercher le bleuté sur le terrain. Tout de même, comment allait il faire pour que son Tetsuya retourne dans leur réalité alors qu'il s'était plonger dans les ténèbres.

* * *

retour sur le terrain :

les deux équipes sauf aomine et kuroko s'étaient figées.

Momoï avait des larmes aux yeux car elle avait comprit ce que tetsu-kun venait de faire pour battre l'équipe dont elle était la manager.

Les coéquipiers de Aomine n'osaient pas bouger, figés, de peur de gêner les deux joueurs dont les capacités étaient monstrueuses. Ils les voyaient bouger à une vitesse fulgurante que même les spectateurs aguerrit avaient du mal à les suivre.

Seirin qu'en à eux après un temps de réaction affichaient un sourire sadique, le joueur fantôme se montrait utile finalement. De ce fait, ils se poussèrent sur les cotés pour laisser la place aux deux joueur.

Voyant cela du coin de l'oeil, Kuroko, plongé dans les ténèbres, augmenta encore ses capacités de « copie ». il bougeait presque avant sa lumière tellement il allait vite dans ses réaction.

Aomine s'élance pour marquer après être arrivé près du panier se disant que malgré le fait que Tetsu pouvait aller aussi vite que lui, il ne pourrait pas sauter pour l'arrêter mais il prit ensuite note dans son esprit de ne jamais, au grand jamais, sous estimer Tetsu. Celui-ci avait sauter aussi haut et venait de contrer l'attaque de Daiki-chan.

Cependant il se retrouva bloquer car il était l'ombre du bleu et si celui ci ne bougeait pas il ne bougerait pas non plus. Ainsi personne ne récupéra le ballon bloquer par le bleuté, chacun des joueur ayant laissé le champ libre au deux joueurs.

Le temps d'euphorie chez seirin pour avoir un joueur capable de suivre les mouvements de l'as de Touou venait de retomber et ils se confortaient dans l'idée que finalement le petit joueur était toujours aussi inutile. Riko soupira devant ce constat et Kuroko le vit.

Il ressentit un grand vide, _alors je suis toujours aussi bon à rien donc à quoi bon se donner du mal_ ! La sortie de ses ténèbres se fit alors très brutale. Il chancela en retrouvant ses seules capacités et le contre coup de leur course folle avec Aomine commençait à se faire sentir dans tout son corps. Mais l'ombre était trop sous le choc pour vraiment la ressentir. Il avait les yeux vides de toutes émotions et n'entendait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui. Etat de choc. Il en arriva à cette conclusion.

Voyant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ombre, Aomine s'approcha de lui, lui effleura le bras pour ne pas le brusquer et lui faire peur mais lorsqu'il ne le vit pas réagir, il se montra plus entreprenant en lui attrapant le bras mais toujours aucun mouvement. Il regarda vers le reste de la GdM. Ce regard montrait toute la détresse de l'as pour son ami. Sur les visages de ses amis on pouvait lire la même question, que faire maintenant. C'est Akashi en bon capitaine qui sorti de sa torpeur le premier, il se précipita vers le terrain suivi des autres qui avait un temps de retard toujours sous le choc.

Kise avait les larmes qui coulait le long de son beau visage, Murasakibara en avait lâché ses friandises tant chéries et Midorima avait lui aussi laissé tomber son pingouin en peluche.

Voyant l'état du petit, la coach de seirin le fit sortir du terrain. Aomine resta sur le terrain mais il avait le regard tourné sur son ombre, il ne restait que quelques secondes de toute façon. Il vit ses anciens coéquipiers se diriger vers Kuroko et savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

Le jeune joueur fut assit sur le banc sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Puis il sentit, sans montrer son soulagement, les membres de la GdM. Ceux-ci le prirent avec eux pour le conduire dans un endroit moins exposé. Ils furent encore plus choqués qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà par le manque de réaction de leur bébé. Celui-ci d'ordinaire peu expressif mais qui ne se laissait pas faire sans rien dire, venait de se faire emmener sans réagir.

Akashi fut le premier à prendre la parole. **« Tetsuya »** dit-il doucement dans un premier lieu, voyant l'absence de réponse du bleuté, il le dit plus durement, lui ordonnant. Toujours rien, c'est ainsi qu'ils comprirent réellement la situation à laquelle ils faisaient face. Kuroko, tout le monde en faite, répondait toujours à l'empereur lorsqu'il utilisait ce ton.

Kise s'approcha à son tour, ayant peut-être une chance avec sa joie de vivre. Il dit donc : **« Kurokocchi, je vais t'acheter un milk-shake à la vanille, tu viens ? »** , les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel, non mais quel con, mais se dirent que la passion de kuroko pour cette boisson pourrait le faire réagir. Mais non, toujours rien.

 **\- laisse moi voir,** demanda le vert à Kise pour qu'il lui laisse la place. Il prit ensuite le visage de Kuroko entre ses mains, passa un doigt bandé devant les yeux ouvert mais sans lueur de vie de l'ombre, il n'obtint aucune réaction et se releva pour dire, **il est en état de choc je dirais.**

 **\- bon, on va utiliser la manière tendre mais radicale pour le faire sortir, alors. Tetsuya, reviens.**

Il dit cela en l'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche. Ce baiser fut bref mais il eu le mérite de faire sursauter l'ombre. Celui-ci était maintenant choqué pour autre chose mais il était là, bien conscient. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les fixer sur ceux vairon de son capitaine.

Ce même capitaine qui souri fièrement d'avoir réussit à ramener le petit mais ses yeux s'assombrir vite pour laisser place à l'empereur. Il dit :

 **\- Tetsuya, peux tu nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

 **\- je… ils n'ont… besoin… basket…,** il s'étranglait à moitié en tentant d'expliquer puis chose jamais vu, même par la GdM, il se mit à trembler et à… pleurer.

Ils restèrent figer devant ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, le jeune homme inexpressif, pleurait devant eux. Puis ce fut le déclic, chacun eu une réaction différente.

Akashi s'assit à coté de son Tetsuya et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui est un exploit pour le capitaine si peut enclin à montrer ses émotions.

Kise se mit à pleurer lui aussi et s'assit aux pieds de l'ombre en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kuroko.

Murasakibara sorti une barre de chocolat de ses poches (il en a toujours en secours) et la tendit à Kuro-chin qui la prit avec un faible sourire, puis il posa une grande main sur les cheveux bleu.

Apres plusieurs minutes dans cette position, le bleuté finit par se calmer. Ils venaient de se faire rejoindre par Aomine qui avait accouru après son match. Il dit Seirin a gagné avec un point d'écart.

 **\- Tetsu, comment ça va ?** Murmure Aomine en s'agenouillant devant kuroko après avoir décalé Kise.

 **\- un peu mieux, merci, Aomine-kun.**

 **\- Tetsuya, que s'est-il passé sur le terrain tout à l'heure ?**

 **-ils m'ont dit que…** il prit une grande inspiration pour avoir le courage de le dire, **que j'était vraiment inutile.**

 **\- …** il y eu un blanc parmi la génération puis Akashi prit dans ses mains le menton de Tetsuya pour lui remonter la tête qu'il avait baissée. Dans les yeux du capitaine on pouvait voir des éclaires, mais sa voix et son expression reste douce pour dire à son compagnon.

 **\- je t'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure Tetsuya ? Tu es le plus fort de nous tous, tu es loin d'être inutile. Nous t'avons tous reconnu en tant que membre à part entière dans la Génération. Sans toi, Seirin n'aurait battu aucun de nous.**

Il prit ensuite les mains de Tetsuya dans les siennes, ce qui arracha un gémissement de douleur de la part de celui-ci. Akashi le regarda puis avec son accord muet, enleva les bracelets noirs autour de ses poignets. Ceux-ci étaient bleus presque noirs.

Ils eurent un hoquet d'horreur en voyant leur état. Puis ils remarquèrent que leur petit joueur était très mal à l'aise comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Il regardait vers sa poitrine. Ils comprirent qu'il y avait autre chose.

 **\- Tetsuya, peux tu enlever ton maillot,** dit Akashi, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait voir, ou du moins se faisait une petite idée de ce qu'il y avait sur ce torse.

Kuroko s'exécuta mais très lentement et en baissant la tête pour ne pas voir la tête de ses amis quand ils verraient.

 **\- au merde !** Fulmina Aomine.

 **\- Daiki, surveille ton vocabulaire, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison. Tetsuya, qui t'as fait ça ?** Demande Akashi, de la rage contenu dans la voix.

 **\- …** le bleuté ne dit rien toujours la tête baissée.

 **\- c'est eux, c'est ça ! Tetsu dis nous.**

 **\- Kuro-chin, je vais les écraser pour toi.**

 **\- NON !** Cria kuroko. **Laissez les tranquille, s'il vous plaît.**

Ils étaient stupéfait, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient leur petit élèver la voix.

 **\- depuis quand ?** Demanda Akashi, refluant sa colère.

 **\- depuis le match contre Aomine-kun, ils m'ont tenu pour responsable de la défaite.**

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _Après avoir salué comme il se doit à la fin du match, l'équipe de Seirin retourne dans les vestiaires, tous ayant la tête basse suite à cette écrasante défaite. Alors que Kuroko, qui est dernier, franchit la porte des vestiaires, il sentit une poigne sur son col et qu'il était envoyé dans les airs._

 _Il percute violemment le mur en face de la porte. Son dos tape en premier et il sent une douleur cuisante le traversé puis il retombe à terre, la tête la première. Il voit des points noirs devant sa vision et il sent un liquide chaud coulé le long de sa joue gauche._

 _Il n'a pas le temps de se relever que déjà un coup de pied puissant lui est envoyé dans l'estomac, il peut entendre un gros crack et il tousse sans pouvoir s'arrêter jusqu'à cracher du sang._

 _ **\- c'est ta faute si on a perdu ! Tu n'as pas fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour nous faire gagner, c'est toi qui as promis de nous faire gagner et battre ta fameuse Génération des Miracles,** hurle Kagami._

 _Les coups continus de pleuvoir sur le pauvre corps recroquevillé du bleuté qui gémit de douleur de plus en plus fortement._

 _Il n'y a plus seulement Kagami mais également les autres premières années et les deuxièmes années regarde avec un sourire sadique, il n'y a que la coach Riko qui semble horrifié de la tournure des événements mais elle ne fait rien, se contentant de regarder._

 _Alors que Kuroko se retenait de pleurer sous la douleur, il sentit une poigne se refermé sur son poignet gauche, celui qu'il n'utilisait pas pour les passes, le planqué à plat sur le sol puis l'écraser avec son pied, on peut entendre les os craqués sous le poids sur le pauvre poignet déjà fragilisé._

 _Apres ce dernier acte l'équipe se désintéresse de lui et part se changer en lui lançant un « la prochaine fois que l'on juge que tu n'en a pas fait assez, on te refera cela, tu es prévenu. »_

 _Kuroko s'est ensuite trainé avec bien du mal jusqu'aux douches où il a rincer tout ce sang qui le recouvrait quasiment de la tête au pied. L'eau lui faisait mal mais pas autant que les douleurs qu'il avait ressentit avant._

 _Il rentra ensuite chez lui, bien difficilement, il avait réussit à soigner sa tête qui avait continuée à saigner. Cependant pour le poignet et les côtes, probablement cassés, il ne pouvait rien faire._

 _Fin flash back_

* * *

Personne ne parlait parmi le groupe de six basketteurs, le petit de honte après avoir raconté son histoire et les autres de rage contenue contre l'équipe qui avait fait cela.

 **\- combien de fois ?** Murmura Kise mais suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entendent dans ce lourd silence.

 **\- après chaque match que l'on a joué après cela,** souffla Kuroko.

 **\- les côtes et ton poignet, tu es allé voir un médecin ?** Demanda Midorima.

 **\- oui**

 **\- et alors,** l'encouragea Akashi.

 **\- 3 côtes cassées et le poignet également. Mais les poignets sont fragilisés à causes de mes passes. Il m'a dit que je devait pas forcer sur mon corps car il était en pleine croissance et qu'il ne pouvait supporter mes compétences et le rythme que je lui imposait. Et qu'il avait dit cela à tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles et que j'étais bien l'un d'entre eux,** dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Chacun sourit à ce constat. Oui leur bébé faisait partie de la Génération, personne dans l'équipe n'en doutait. Et ceux qui lui avait fait du mal allaient payer.

Fin chapitre 2 (à suivre)


End file.
